Fairy Tail, in Ninjago?
by lizzy16823
Summary: Join team Natsu as they go on a job, but the job dosen't end normally... Who will they meet? What will they find? What darkness is haunting them?
1. Chapter 1

Fairy tail, in ninjago?- By lizzy16823

 **Hello everyone! I'm lizzy16823 and this is my first fanfiction! If you have any questions, feel free to PM me! Also, please review favorite, and follow!**

Now on with the Story!

Natsu pov

"GREY!" I yelled with all the force i had. He ran over "What do you want flame brain?"

"Let's do a job."

"A job?"

"No idiot, I called you over here to pet happy, jeez yeah a job!"

"Ok, ok geez. You can pick it out"

The request board was quite full. I found one with a pay of 1000000 jewl. It was to fix a portal or something... Whatever.

"LUCY, WENDY, NIGHT, ERZA, STIPER, I GOT A JOB FOR US!

Lucy ran up to me and took the request. Her blond hair smacked my face when she ran up. Wendy and Night followed more slowly. Looking at the sheet, they saw the price and smiled. "Fixing a portal, that should be easy!"

"This is gonna rock!"

Erza came over and took the paper. Soon enough, everyone had gathered their stuff and set off on the train. I was knocked out for the ride, Night and Wendy fell asleep, Lucy and Erza chatted, Grey striped and so on. "Are we there yet?" I moaned.

My stomach had reached the limit and Wendy was trying to stop me throwing up, but that did nothing.

"Get your stuff everyone were there."

I jumped out the window of the train and landed on the station. Night followed me out the window and landed beside me. She had a book on portals in her arm and a toolbox in the other. I still felt sick so everyone just waited until i was ready, which was only about 5 minutes.

Walking through the woods, the paper as the map, they reached an old house. I ran up to it and knocked hard on the door. A old man opened the door. "Hi we're the fairy tail mages you called for!"

"Come in, come in, welcome. Welcome. I am Mr. Dave and I asked for help with the portal. I don't know where it leads, but it says someone needs portal magic to use it... Follow me I'll take you to the portal"

I follows Mr. Dave and lead the crew into the room with Mr. Dave. A tall portal stood in front of the large, dusty window that let little light into the room. Night ran over and did some stuff that I couldn't recognize. And soon using her magic, she opened the portal.

Lloyd's PoV

"What is this thing?" He was standing in front of a strange portal. It looked off but suddenly a loud boom was heard and then there was a strange purple light thing, signaling the portal was active. "Woah" said Kai.

"What do we do with it Kai?" Asked Jay. " Zane can you sense anything?" Cole asked. "I sense 3 cats, four girls, and 2 guys coming through...

 **YAY IT WORKED XD. I had problems with it earlier, but yay! Hope you enjoyed! :D**

 **\- ^~^ Meow **lizzy16823~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's Chapter 2! YAY. I hope you enjoy it. I did this on a school bus, on my I pod, so please tell me if I have any errors. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions about the story, and one thing I should say is that it takes place after Lloyd beat Garmadon and after the attack from** **Oracion Seis and Wendy is in the guild. Lloyd has never turned old and is still a 12 year old boy, for the sake of the pairing.**

 **\- ^~^Meow **Lizzy16823~~**

Wendy's PoV

Yay, the portal works... But... NIGHT, SHE FELL THROUGH. O NO. MUST. SAVE. FRIEND. I run into the portal with everyone else and we're falling through a vortex. Nastu and Night look sick. Well, ill have to heal them when we land... Wherever that will be.

We see the land. I realize that... We're falling to fast! Using my magic, I make a pillow of air below us, but Natsu is going to fast to hit the pillow. Well, I guess

I'll have to heal them. The pillow catches me and I slide to the ground, but instead of landing on my feet, I land on my knees hard. They start to bleed. "Ummmmmm

hello?"

I look up to see a blonde boy around my age standing over me. Natsu is out cold beside me, like everyone else. Natsu's head was bleeding and Lucy's arm looked fractured. 6 guys and 2 women ran over behind the boy. They start picking up my friends. "Hey wait-" I start to stand up, but I fall again, wincing I look at my right leg, it looks really chopped up and felt shattered. "C-can you bring-g me

Natsu and Lucy or er- the blond one and the pink haired one?"

The one woman Brought Natsu over and Lucy was carried over by a guy in a red ninja shirt. I start healing them and everyone just stands around in an awkward silence. When I'm done, I wrap my leg up and try to stand again. "Sooooooo are we just gonna stand in silence all day or what?" Asked the blonde boy. "So miss, what's your name and what just happened?!" He asked. "Lloyd don't be so rude, sorry about him"

Said a woman with white hair.

"It's ok. I am Wendy and this is Natsu, Night, Lucy, Grey, Erza, Happy, Carla, and Nightcore. We were on a job for our guild and we were trying to fix this portal. Night finally did it and she fell through, and we came with her." I said in a tired voice. "Here- you must be tired, we'll take you to our home and you can rest with your friends, and I'm Nia, and this is Kai, Zane, Cole, Jay, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garrmadon, Misako, and this is Lloyd."

"O-ok if you don't mind..." She tried to take a step, but fell into Lloyd. "S-sorry"

"It's ok, here let me help you." He took Wendy's arm and rapped it around his shoulder. She blushed slightly as they started to walk. It took a little bit, but we reached a ship. "This is our ship/home, Destiny's bounty. It flies" Lloyd said.

"Wow!" They boarded the ship and put everyone in beds until they woke up.

Wendy sat down in a chair and sighed. Her leg was killing her and her clothes were ripped. Lloyd sat in a chair beside and everyone else sat in down in other chairs around the room. Kai, Cole, and Jay started up a TV and a video game. Wendy watched curiously. She never saw a TV before.

Sensei Wu stood up. He turned off the TV. The boys playing went awwww... And sat down again. "So Wendy, is your leg ok?" He asked once the TV was off. "Yeah, I'm ok" she responded.

"So do you use magic? I saw you heal your friends."

"I have sky dr- er sky magic "I said leaving out the fact that I'm a dragon slayer.

"Interesting, do your friends also have magic?"

"Yeah, Natsu has fire magic, Grey has Ice make magic, Erza has a magic that she can pull out random weapons and armor known as requip magic, Lucy has celestial spirit, Night has night magic, and the exc-cats have aire magic."

Carla suddenly flew into the room. "WENDY! Oh my goodness darling, are you all right? I was so worried. What happened to your leg, an who are these guys and how did you rip your dress?!"

"It's a long story Carla, is any of the others awake? Are you hurt, I smell blood on you" Wendy said as she hugged her cat. Everyone stared at the cat. "It... Talks?!" Lloyd asked. "Yes I do and I'm not an "it" I'm a she." Carla said.

"Everyone else is waking up Wendy-" but Wendy was already limping down the hall to the room her friends were at. Natsu was sitting up, Lucy was still out, Happy and Nightcore were in Night's lap, Erza was starting to stand, and Grey was standing. Natsu jumped up and yelled "WENDY BEHIND YOU" and sent a fireball behind Wendy's head. Wendy blocked it and sent it back. Then she explained everything and sent a telepathic message to Night an Natsu about them not being dragon slayers. Natsu suddenly went green and moaned out "WHY WE MOVING..." He was cut short from Night socking him in the stomach. "Wendy, your leg!" She moved her hands over to her leg and redid the bandages. " I would heal it but... You know why I can't." She said in a whisper to Wendy. "I know Night, I know".

 **And that's a wrap. Hope you enjoyed the story! :D**

 **\- ^~^Meow **Lizzy16823~~ (By the way, this is my signature)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

Wendy's PoV

Waking suddenly, I gasped. The dream i just had was traumatic as it showed all the dragons being killed as i watched. I was crying in a room filled mostly with men, because Nya and Misako's room had only 2 spare beds, so me and Night were stuck sleeping in a bunk with the rest of the guys.

By the sound of tears, I could tell that Night and Natsu were awake. Luckily the gasps we caused didn't wake anyone. Night's head swung down to look into my bunk.

Her long, raven hair was in a ponytail, and by the light of the moon, I could see the puffiness of her eyes from the tears she cried. "You ok?" She mouthed so we wouldn't wake the others. Nodding, I sat up and reached to the bunk beside us, where Natsu slept/cried. I poked Natsu and he glanced up at Night and I, his eyes as puffy as ours. Then we went into telepathy chat.

(Natsu: Na, Wendy: W,

Night: Ni)

"Wow, I'm guessing you guys just witnessed what I just witnessed; the death of our dragons" Na

"Yeah. That was scary" W

"I think it was a prophecy" Ni

"Really? Why? You hear something with your dream listening powers?" W

" _There will be a great darkness, that will settle over the land, but unless the dragons take the power and become the ultimate, the dragons will never fly over_

 _Fiore again_ " Ni

"Uh oh, well we better train as hard as ever, girls you with me? Na

"Yes Natsu-San!" W

"Hai!" Ni

"See you guys in the morning" W

"Yeah... Night" Na

"Yes?" Ni

"I meant in saying-" Na

"I know. Good night guys" Ni

And then the telepathic conversation ended and I fell fast asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to Lloyd poking me to wake up. Night and Natsu were sound asleep when I woke up, and he woke them up too. We walked in silence to the main dining room. Everyone else was eating when they walked in, the room went silent beside a few people still chewing.

Natsu, who was looking rather green in the face was soon carried by happy to his chair. Night and I followed Natsu to the chairs across from here.

Nobody was talking now and they all were just shoving their faces in a awkward silence. Sensei Wu broke the silence "So, sleepyheads, have a good sleep?"

"-Yawns- yeah it was good" I said.

"I just couldn't get out of the bed it was so comfy" Natsu responded to the elder.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..." Night was asleep.

"NIGHT WAKE UP OR IM GONNA STEAL NIGHTCORE" Natsu yelled. Night opened her eyes and said "But Nightcore is mineeeeeeee". Natsu just glares at her.

"-Yawns- Why sleeping at night so hard?" She said next. "Well if you just slept like the rest of us this wouldn't be such a problem" I pointed out.

"But it's just sooooooo weird." She falls asleep again. I poked her and she woke up protesting, but agreed to stay awake. "You 3 seen tired, are you sure you guys are ok?" Misako asked. About half of the people in the room had a look of concern on their face. "Hey Natsu your eyes are red, were your CRYING?" Grey asked Natsu.

"WHAT'S IT TO YOU ICE PRINCESS"

"I JUST ADKED, IT JUST LOOKED LIKE YOU THREE HAD A ROUGH NIGHT. GEEZ. "

Natsu just sighed and sat down. Night just glared at him. I sighed. "Something the matter?" Sensei Wu asked. "No, we're fine" Night responded.

"I don't like being lied to."

Suddenly telepathic

"OHNOOHNOOHNO WHY NATSU WHY YOU GAIN SUSPICION" Ni

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it" Na

"It's ok I have nothing against you" Ni

"Guys we're gaining suspicion right now!" W

"Uh oh" Ni

"Well, then we better get out if this conversation..." Na

The three dragons slayers zapped out of the telepathic conversation.

"Well?"

"What sensei Wu" I asked. He sighed. "I just asked if you guys were ok enough to train! Weren't you listening to me at all!?"

"Well, no, I kinda zoned out" Night responded. "But yeah we can train."

"As long as it's on land" Natsu added while throwing up. I sighed and continued eating, staring down at my lap. Then I realized something. "How am I gonna train in this?"

"Don't worry, if you were listening, :glares at the 3 dragon: you would if heard that last night, we got stuff for you, and that they will be on your bed. Also we have two stop at a bath house for A- Relaxation And B- We're all need a bath. Ok?" Sensei Wu said.

Suddenly telepathic (again)

"Bath house? That can only lead to trouble." W

"Hey I won't spy on you this time! " Na

"Good, but what about the tattoos?" Ni

"Ummmmmm... Shi-" Na

"NATSU DONT SWEAR" W

Meanwhile out of the Telepathic chat...

"Erza, I think they're using a telepathic chat to talk privately in"

"I think so, Lucy."

Back to the telepathic chat...

"We could wear our shirts..." Na

" IDEA- Magic!" Ni

 **And another Chapter up and running! Yay! New story coming soon! It is about the dragon slayers, and it's called Dragon Tail.**

 **I just thought I should say, Night wasn't supposed to be in this story, but I needed a character to use portal magic, and I guess she does (?). Also, her Dragon Slayer magic is Night Dragon Slayer.**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **Bye!**

 **\- ^~^ Meow **Lizzy16823~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hey guys! CAUTION THIS COULD HAVE SOME PERVERTS IN IT SO I'LL SUM IT UP: everyone gets clean at a bath house. Enjoy the story!**

 **Wendy: aren't you forgetting something?**

 **Lizzy: uhhhh OH YEAH! Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or Ninjago.**

 **Grey: Hey look you remembered something!**

 **Lizzy: hey, when you get here and WHY YOU SO MEAN. -Glares at evilly- you know, I**

 **can kill you off in this fanfic...**

 **Grey: NO THANKS IM GOOD PRINCESS. ILL BE GOOD.**

 **Lizzy: don't ever call me that again -_-**

 **Natsu: -punches grey to the moon- so long pervert!**

 **Lucy: NATSU! enjoy the story!**

Once again, Wendy's PoV

"Welcome to Hana's bath house!" Greeted a young man. " I am Hana, and I will help make your stay comfy! Girls to the left and boys to the right! When you step inside, there will be lockers, and you can put your stuff inside the lockers and put on the bathrobe! The smaller the locker, the smaller the robe size will be in it! Once you're done changing, you can enter the bath house!"

"Let's hope it works"

I casted a spell on Natsu, Night , and I that hid our tattoos on our back. They look like a dragon slayer magic circle an you get them once you have gone into dragon force before. (AN: that is made up btw)

Everyone went into the directed directions. I stood by Night, who was shaking slightly. Glancing over at the older women, I see most of them already in their robes. Ezra's was low in the neck, and Lucy's was only a little bit higher. When I took my clothes off, I looked back at the mirror, seeing my bareback. Pulling on the robe as fast as I could, I laced it together and admired myself in the mirror. Grabbing a brush, I took my hair out of its pigtails and started brushing. By the time I was done brushing, all of the other women have went into the bath house, besides me. I went inside to find a tropical oasis with three pools of water, one a hot tub, one a giant bath, and one a cold jet bath. Everyone else had already took off their robes and went in the giant bath. So, I joined them. Night was sitting in the water drinking a soda. Erza, Lucy, Misako, and Nya were all having fun and enjoying a relaxing bath.

But the boys...

(Switch to Natsu's PoV)

Wow, this is wild! I'm standing in my robe waiting with Lloyd for everyone else to get their robe on. Grey refused to wear his. Zane just sat there. Jay was singing about Nya (JayNya in dis) Kai was helping a failing Cole at putting on a robe (who somehow managed to get one arm in one sleeve and a leg in the other. Both the sensei just sat in their robes waiting for everyone else.

Once everyone was situated, Hana led everyone into the bathhouse and told them to go wild. Everyone but Lloyd had taken off their robe, who was in it on when he went in the water. I laid back in the water, my head resting on the edge. Lloyd was sitting beside me. "Lloyd are you ok?" I asked. He responded with a slight nod.

"Why haven't you taken your robe off?"

"Errr- I dunno-"

"Are you afraid we would make fun of you?". At this, Lloyd just glanced down at his lap and shook his hands nervously "Come on, it will be ok, nobody's gonna laugh."

Smiling slightly he took his robe off and set it aside and sat back.

Grey suddenly came over, and when he did the water became colder. "GO AWAY ICE PRINCESS, YOUR MAKING THE WATER COLD AND NOBODY LIKES YOU"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, FLAME BRAIN?"

"ICE PRINCESS, WHAT ARE YOU, DEAF?"

Then, what would you expect?

A: a brawl

B: them hugging

C a portal

D: pineapples

A (duh) (I need to make a trollfic with grey obsessed with pineapples...)

My fist suddenly knocked into his jaw. Blocking his fist, I sent another one towards him and him and it intercepted with his stomach. (I don't know how it happened I just punched out and it just hit him, how was I supposed to know he was there)

Suddenly, Grey's eyes lit up with and idea. Taking his voice low he said "Wanna spy on the girls?"

Hesitating, I sighed, thinking about my promise. Well, I wouldn't be spying on them, I would be spying on Lucy. (Did I mention there was going to be NaLu in this story?)

Nodding, Grey ran off to get the other boys. With them agreeing, all that was left was Lloyd. "I don't know, it just doesn't seem right." He said worriedly. "Come on, don't you want a glance at Wendy or Night?" Kai asked. Lloyd flushed. "Ummmmm er- a little..."

"That's the spirit! Let's go!" I yell. I rushed up to the wall that divided us from the girls. I peered over the edge to see Night and Wendy relaxing on the edge hidden. All the other 4 women were standing in water up to their waist with a ball, playing volley ball. All the other guys were watching. I hop over the edge and run to Lucy. "NATSU?!" She yelled. "Lushee, can you wash my hair? Please?" Rolling her eyes, she grabbed the bottle of shampoo and started washing my pink hair. (Hair on his head only) Closing my eyes, I hear a bang. The wall suddenly fell and all the other guys fell with it. There was an awkward silence until Grey said, "Well flame brain, can't you wash your own hair."

"Jelly, are you?" I retorted, sticking my tongue. Then there was more silence until Erza said "Well perverts, we can answer your perverted wishes, I guess you can join us." Everyone stood up (including the senseis) and jumped in the pool. Wendy and Night were sitting low in the water, bubbles obscuring the view of them. They sat a little way away from everyone else and chatted. Lloyd, who was sitting beside Kai, walked over though the water...

Lloyd's PoV

I walked over. Oh god I hope I don't mess this up. "Hey Wendy, Night, how are you two?" I asked as politely as I could. The two girls just glared at each shrugged.

"May I sit with you guys? I really don't feel like sitting with the adults." Again, they shrugged so I sat down. We chatted for avoid 15 minutes, when the noon bell rang. Everyone stood up and put their robes on and go dry and change.

Nya's PoV

In the changing room, we were drying off. Toweling off our bodies, I chatted with Lucy, Erza, and Misako. Night and Wendy just hid in the corner. When they were putting on their clothes, I noticed a strange symbol on their backs. "Night, Wendy, what's on your back?"

"A shirt" Night retorts sarcastically.

"Underneath it?"

"A bra."

"Underneath that?"

"My skin..." Night gives me this look that means "you mental girl?"

"I thought I saw something blue on your back though..."

Night shrugged and responded with "Well, there's nothing blue on my back, look!" She lifted up her shirt to reveal her blank back. I shrugged and continued changing.

Lloyd's PoV

In the boy's changing room, nothing really was weird; accept for the fact that Natsu always had his back to the wall... Weird... He wore a black ninja shirt like mine, but his pants were red and looked like flames. He had his scarf wrapped around his neck. He had a red dragon imprinted on the shirt's back, and had steel shoulder protectors. His hood was down.

Grey wore a blue ninja shirt and black pants (which wouldn't stay on long), steel shoulders protectors, and on the back of his shirt was a snowflake. He wore his usual cross necklace.

When we left our changing room, the girls were already done changing.

Lucy wore her hair usually, and wore the clothes from the celestial spirit world, except they were red and not blue.

Erza wore her cloth armor (the one with the red flaming pants and the two katanas)

Wendy had her hair in a ponytail. She wore a light blue dress with small white straps. There was a white bow on the back of the dress that was attached to a ribbon around her waist. The dress ended above her knees with a white lace. She wore waist high white socks and blue flats. She had on a short white cape with a yin-yang symbol and no hood that covered her back.

Night wore an outfit much like Erza's. Instead of a white ribbon wrapped around her top, it was dark blue fabric that had a neon turquoise border and went to only a little bit higher than her belly button. It opened up to reveal her stomach, but ended at the toppartyhatshouldbecoveted... On her hand were black ninja gloves with no fingers with neon turquoise seams. Her pants were black that were held up by a purple belt. The pants had neon turquoise seams that gave her a neon glow and had a black cattail with a turquoise tip. The pants ended slightly above her ankle and she wore silver sandals with wings. On the top of her arms were silver rings that had silver feathers dangling from it. Her raven hair was in pigtails held together with black cat hair clips. On the left pigtail, she had a purple streak of hair and on the other; there was a turquoise streak. She wore a black cape that ended at her waist and it had the yin-yang symbol on it. It had a hood. And to add to the stunning outfit, she wore a necklace with a grey moon with a black cat sitting on it, held together by a purple chain.(Sorry for so much description, I just wanted you to know what Night looked like.)

They looked stunning.

 **And that was a really long chapter! Wow! Don't forget to...**

 **Natsu: follow**

 **Erza: favorite**

 **Lucy: Review**

 **Wendy: and-**

 **Grey: STRIP LIKE A BOSS**

 **Lloyd: -punches grey to the moon- sorry he was annoying me.**

 **Night: go away Lloyd fairy tail characters only right now.**

 **Lloyd: you gonna make me? - Starts a brawl, and then Erza, Natsu and Grey (who suddenly came back eating cheese...) join in-**

 **Wendy: KEEP BEING AWESOME -runs away with Lucy and the exceeds to safety.**

 **A few minutes later...**

 **Lizzy: hey guys! I'm back from my cook-WEIRD LOOKING SANDWICHES break- WTF JUST HAPPENED HERE?**

 **Everyone is passed out all over the room, and it's a mess (and why is Gajeel here?!) (Not happening in story)**

 **Lizzy: I'll work on chapter 5 after I clean this mess... I JUST CLEANED MY ROOM**

 **EARLIER TODAY :|**

 **\- ^~^ Meow **Lizzy16823~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

 **Well cleaning up that mess took a while, now I sleep. -falls asleep in the middle of the floor-**

 **10 seconds later**

 **Natsu- WAKE UP LIZZY TIME FOR SCHOOL**

 **Lizzy: but... But... Aww**

 **Wendy: c'mon Lizzy! You have to write about us on the 2 hour bus ride!**

 **Night: And finnish your math home work that you didn't do.**

 **Erza: and study for music, Spanish, and math tests.**

 **Lizzy:ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Why life why.**

 **-falls back asleep-**

 **Wendy: -sighs-**

 **Grey: -freezes floor-**

 **Lizzy: COLD COLDCOLDCOLD -falls back asleep like a boss-**

 **Ninjago characters enter.**

 **Lucy: she won't wake up.**

 **Lizzy -mutters in sleep-**

 **Everyone: -glares at Lizzy-**

 **Lizzy: wakes up and scream "DANGIT LINK! AND SOMEONE SAY THE DISCLAIMER. " -falls back asleep-**

 **Wendy: -sweat drop- I don't think we'll wake her up...**

 **Kai: Lizzy does not own Ninjago or Fairy Tail.**

 **And this is the reason I didn't upload this week. My reason is reasonable. Now enjoy chapter five!**

Lloyd's PoV

From the bath house, we walked to the training grounds about a mile away. Everyone held up for the most part, but halfway there, Lucy and Wendy got cold, an hid out in Lucy's clock spirit. I felt strong throughout the walk there and it was fun hopping from tree to tree like a monkey. This is the first time I ever went to this training grounds, and Kai said it was great. When we were getting close, most of us ran the last stretch, with Wendy, Lucy, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, and Misako lagging behind. I followed Jay until we reached a large clearing, with a giant waterfall that lead into a creek, with a cave behind it. There were training dummies made of wood standing still, with their guard ever so watchful. I sat down in the grass and stared up at the sky. It was so peaceful, for about 5 seconds when Grey and Natsu started brawling, only to be stopped by Erza with a single punch, sending them both head first into a tree. Then it was silent.

After about 5 minutes of silence the slowpokes showed up and training was about to begin. "Ok so here's how we're going to do this. We will start by going off into groups, Natsu and his Friends can work how they train, and my students shall train with me. Ok?" Sensei Wu said to everyone. He then lead me and my friends to do our normal training. Natsu and everyone from his land went to the other side of the grounds. I chose a spot where I could see hat was going on.

Natsu PoV

"Erza, there is some things I need to work on with Night and Wendy, think you can take Lucy and Grey to train, or even teach them requip magic?"

"Sure Natsu, but what do you need to teach them?"

"Their elemental punch and team attack."

"Natsu- a team attack HERE?! There's no room! Specially for a dragon team attack..."

" I got it covered." I wandered over to the area where Night was teaching Wendy how to use a magic shield. "You hold your hands together and say 'sky dragon shield'. Try it out." Wendy tried out the spell and managed to make a small shield. " You can also replace shield with armor, sword, wand, spear, bow, guns, and more! It's called "Dragon requip magic" (invented especially for this story) and it's part if being a dragon slayer." Listening to the small dragon, I tried it out with a sword. In my hands was now, a long red blade that was on fire. "That's soooooo cool!" I exclaimed, swinging my sword around. "Natsu, what did you want to teach us today?" Wendy asked curiously. "Your sky dragon iron fist! But first, we should do some dragon force meditation, for uhhh, just in case ya know?" Nodding excitedly, Wendy sat down and closed her eyes. I joined her and Night joined too. Our hands were resting on our laps, and our head was bowed. Despite the loud sound of Grey, Lucy, and Erza, they were able to meditate easily. After 5 minutes of sitting. They all collapses and passed out. "Natsu? NATSU, NIGHT, WENDY!" Lucy yelled as she ran up to us. Everyone else it the grounds ran up to the three sleeping dragons too. "They gonna be ok?" Kai asked as he and Jay hugged Nya. Erza stood up and turned away. "That was very smart of them. If they practiced their magic here, we might all die." She said. "What do you mean?" asked Lloyd. "They use a very destructive magic. Natsu can destroy cities with his magic, and Night and Wendy's are almost as destructive. So they go to this realm so they can practice, but only they can get in for some reason." Natsu suddenly woke up and said "Gajeel, Sting, Rouge" and passed out again. What was going on...

Night's PoV

We have reached the realm of dragons. It's a small town that dragons can go to and practice. There are people that live their and the dragons rule the lands. They are dragon people, but they can't use magic. They can use magic objects, but rarely do so. There is a small town inside a forest, and that's all. The area outside it is uncolored plains. It's white with a beautiful sky. In this realm, dragons slowly heal. There's something in the air they can rat that allows dragons to go into a controlled dragon force. It's a beautiful place, but there's a catch, you can't stay in for too long because sometimes the realms will close and the rulers of the land will wake up suffer extreme injuries and the tattoo on their back will glow.

I reached the realm and awoke in my room. There was a box on my bedside table that read : 'Don't know where you are, take this box of gifts- Fairy Tail'. I smiled at the box and stood up. A maid appeared at the door. "All the dragons are meeting downstairs in 5 minutes. Here let me help you get changed." She said. She undressed me and put me in my princess clothes ( a short blue strapless dress with a mech over top with faint moons and gemstones, long dark blue cape that flipped up around the neck with a moon on the back, my hair in a up-do, netting my hair with small stars and moons. Long black boots and fingerless gloves. A small golden crown sat on my head)

I went downstairs to see Wendy looking like me, accept with a pink dress and air symbols not moons) "Princess Wendy of the Sky dragon, glad to see you're well" I said as formally as I could. "Princess Night of the Night dragon, same to you." She responded. Soon a trumpet blasted, signaling the arrival of the 4 Kings; King Gajeel of the Iron dragon, King Rouge of the Shadow dragon, King Sting of the White dragon, and King Natsu of the Fire dragon. Wendy and I were princesses because if we were queens we would have to be married to the kings. The kings entered the room and we stood up and bowed. I sat down again and wondered when we are going to train. All the kings started talking to Natsu about this realm. I heard snippets of the conversation "portal", "Night and Wendy", "Make a new portal", "Low magic". Natsu stood up. "I know we all need to catch up, but we need to train. Would you like to join us kings?" He said in a kingly manor. Nodding, they agreed to train with us. "Night, Wendy, Kings, get ready to train in 7 minutes."

I went to my room and requiped into my other clothes. I brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail down my back, but the top part of my head was still netted. I went downstairs into the main throne room. People from the town came over, along with the royal guards. They tried to push the people back, but I let the people come. Natsu and everybody came down and we started our journey to the the plains.

The short flight was kept to a mere whisper as we flied through the clouds. We landed deep in the plains. Mythical creatures ran around as we started getting ready to train. "Ok Wendy, we're going to teach you a few things about fighting." Natsu said. "I would like Princess Night to teach you the iron fist while I catch up with the other kings."

"Are you sure I can teach her?"

"Yes, the fire inside me is telling me you're the only one good enough to."

"But you four are much stronger than me..."

"Not necessarily."

Natsu got down on one knee to get level with my face."Night, you are a great wizard. Remember that." He stood up after he said that and turned around to sit in a table that randomly appeared.

"Ok Princess Wendy, this is how you do it, draw back your hand and say 'Sky dragon iron fist'. Then let the air control your hand and punch." I said. She stood up and yelled "SKY DRAGON IRON FIST" and she sent a training dummy soaring away. She did it."NATSU, SHE DID IT!" I ran over to him with Wendy following behind me. Natsu stood up and gave her a hug. "Good job Wendy. I saw it from here, it was amazing!".

Next was our dragon team attack. We stood in a circle and put our hand on the shoulder of the person in front of us. In unison, we screamed "DRAGON SLAYER TEAM ATTACK: THE DRAGONS WITHIN!" And together, they morphed into dragons, Wendy was white, Night was dark blue, Natsu was red, Gajeel was green, Sting was white, and Rouge was black. "OMG WE DID IT" I yelled in dragon language. I took of from the ground and started to fly. Unleashing my dragon breath, a giant dark blue spiral appeared. It was awesome! When we all combined our roars, the destruction lasted for miles. Then when our magic ran low after a while, we undid the transformation into our dragon force forums, hair blowing, glowing, dragon wings, dragon horns, scales- you name it! But they had been gone awhile and realized that they would soon be missed. We started heading back to the castle. We flew back and decided to take a small break. The gift was already on my bed in my room in the Ninjago land.

We sat in the kitchen eating some toast when a messenger ran into the kitchen. "Your hineness!"he squeaked. " There has been an attack from the black skulls and we need help!" The black skulls are an evil group of 4 strong members that are strong. "We will help as much as we can, though our magic is low, our hopes are not!" Natsu yelled as he ran out the door. I stood up and ran to catch up to Natsu. From the looks of it, it was about to get bloody.

The four members of Black Skull hovered above us. Flying up, we matched their height. "You have messed with the wrong dragons!" Sting yelled. "Yeah, you lost big time kid." Gajeel spoke. The strongest of the members of Black Skull, named Kuro, attacked Sting, and Gajeel helped him. Natsu and Rouge took on the other strongest, known as Via. Kuro uses black magic and Via uses life magic. That left Hana, the cards wizard and Buki the requip wizard for me and Wendy. They were strong, but less strong then Kuro and Via. Wendy took a step back and I glared at them. I was ready. "Give up now, you won't last this at all" Hana said with a growl. "Yeah this will be over before you can say 'dragon roar'." Buki said as he sneered at me. Ignoring their comments, I muttered "night dragon talons" and caught them both by surprise. Hana took out her cards and said "Mountian, Fire, FLAMING BULLETS" and sent a scatter of fire bullets at me. I dodged some, but a few managed to hit me, causing some blood to drip in my eye. Then Buki requiped 2 swords and gave one to Hana. Flying towards me, I requiped a rainbow phase blade and dodged the attack. We fought with swords in the air. I hit Buki in the shoulder and nee and Hana in the arm and hip, but they got me in the right shoulder and stomach. My wounds were deep, but I could still fight. Tears dripping from my eyes, washing the blood out, I hit Hana again in the arm and she squeaked in pain. It made Buki distracted for a second, which was enough. Before he could turn back around, I yelled "NIGHT DRAGON ROAR" and knocked the two wizards into a wall. I had won.

The police were there inspecting the scene and locked up Black Skull. The people here were nice and gave them a year in prison. I had grown friends with them as we chatted after the battle and I persuaded Natsu to let them stay in the city once out of jail, and would change their name to the Shattered Heart, and would be a new guild.

We had to get back to Ninjago as fast as we could, so we said our goodbyes and left before any of us could get patched up. When we arose, it was around 10 o'clock and we woke up on the place we sat down at. Destiny's Bounty was up in the sky above the grounds, with most of the lights out. When we woke up I saw Lloyd, Lucy, and everyone else in sleeping bags around. At my feet was my turquoise exceed, Nightcore. When I woke up she did to and said "They're back! They're back! Wait- why do I smell blood... ARE TOU GUYS OK?!". She ran up to me and started licking my face, which she soon stopped because of the blood. Everyone had heard my loud exceed, and were slowly starting to arise. Grey was the first one up and when he saw Wendy bandaging up Natsu and I, he stared waking up everyone else. Natsu looked up to me and said "Night, you fought those two alone so well. How do you feel?" In reality, my head was hurting like someone stabbed it and my body felt the same, but if I told him that he would worry. "I am fine Natsu, quite dizzy, but fine." I responded.

Sensei Wu stood up. "Well... What happened to you three, and I want it from the start and every detail. "Ok" I said. "Our magic is way to destructive to use in this world, so we went to this different realm where we can train in peace, so we did. We met a few friends like us named Gajeel, Sting, And Rouge. We all trained together and when we were heading back to the town when a dark guild known as the Black Skull attacked. We fought and eventually beat them."

"What did you train?"

"We worked on getting our magic stronger, team attacks, and Wendy mattered the sky dra- punch."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Uhhh... hmmmmmm... Not that I know of... nope"

Wendy finished rapping up my wounds when I suddenly crashed. "We better get inside, snow is starting to fall..." Zane commented. "Wait... Snow... It's almost Christmas!" 

**Lizzy: Sorry for the wait!**

 **Erza: She used her morning bus ride for drawing and home work. Instead.**

 **Night: Can't blame her. This severe writers block is hard to over come...**

 **Cole: Well, at least the holiday special won't be too hard to write, right?**

 **Lizzy: I guess not. Anyways guys...**

 **Lucy: follow!**

 **Misako: Review and...**

 **Nya: Favorite!**

 **Lizzy: Yay!**

 **Everyone: BYE!**

 **\- ^~^ Meow **Lizzy16823~~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Lizzy: Yay! Me happy! :3**

 **Cole: Well this will likely end in disaster...**

 **-everyone nods in agreement-**

 **Wendy: Why are you happy lizzy?**

 **Lizzy: I got a thing for my laptop for Christmas that lets me draw online and I have**

 **amazing friends! Reason for lateness; Laziness and New ipad.**

 **Natsu: Yay! Enjoy the story!**

Kai PoV

Humming to myself, I look around a newly improved Destiny's Bounty. Christmas lights

decorate the whole thing. Decor covered every wall. Smelling of Christmas trees

filled the air, causing me to sneeze. I walked into the room where we were setting

up the big Christmas list. Standing on a chair, Sensei Wu shouted. "Ok everyone,

it's time for secret Santa! So everyone will put their name in and draw a name, and

they will have to get them a gift. We will all go to the mall tomorrow morning all

day and will get gifts for them. Everyone will have to go separate and will also

have to have fun. We will swap gifts on Christmas Eve."

Everyone picked and this is who they got:

-Wendy: Garmadon

-Night: Kai

-Natsu: Grey

-Grey: Nya

-Lucy: Lloyd

-Erza: Wu

-Happy: Wendy

-Carla: Zane

-Nightcore: Lucy

-Kai: Erza

-Cole: Happy

-Jay: Misako

-Zane: Nightcore

-Lloyd: Night

-Nya: Cole

-Misako: Natsu

-Wu: Carla

-Garmadon: Jay

What they want...

Wendy: Jewelry and clothes

Night: Cash and Candy canes

Natsu: pyro goggles and pyro kit

Grey: axe body spray and ice sculpting kit

Lucy: jewelry, books, clothes

Erza: weapons an clothes

Happy: fish

Carla: clothes

Nightcore: headphones and music download card

Kai- fire beats

Cole: gift cards

Jay: new games and game controller

Zane: new apron

Lloyd: anything

Nya: jewelry and new drill/anything

Misako: scrolls

Wu: tea

Garmadon: new staff

Their reactions to who they got...

Wendy

Uh oh. What do I get Garmadon?

Night

Kai? Well... Ok

Natsu

I slowly walk out of the room to my bedroom and lay on my bed. I grab my pillow and

scream into it. WHY DID I HAVE TO GET GREY?!

Grey

Nya? Heh I think she wants that new drill...

Lucy

What am I supposed I get Lloyd? What does the mighty green ninja want?

Erza

I got Wu? I can get him that really nice tea set I saw...

Happy

Wendy! She wants clothes! I know what she wants...

Carla

Zane? What do I get a robot?

Nightcore

Lucy? Lets get her some books and stuff...

Kai

Erza? Hmmmmmmmmmmm how about a new shiny katana!

Cole

Happy? What do I get a stupid cat?

Jay

Misako? She wants scrolls. Ill get her 2 or something...

Zane

Well... New headphones for Nightcore!

Lloyd

Why does Night want cash and candy canes? That's an odd gift

Nya

...(no reaction)

Misako

Why does Natsu wants a pyro set? Im scared now...

Wu

Carla. I can get her some nice outfits. Maybe ill ask Wendy what she likes.

Garmadon

JAY? REALLY, JAY? WHAT DO I GET HIM...

:time skip: :the next morning:

Night's PoV

It was four AM and I was already up and running. I was training for 2 hours before

everyone else woke up so I can get in some training. It was a cold, damp morning and

the musty room was quite painful. I started coughing, and then I broke out into a

fit of painful coughs. Looking at my watch, it read 4:45. I went back to punching

the already broken punching bag.

By 5:30, my stupid cough wouldn't die down, so I ended training early and went to

get some breakfast. Peeking into the boy's room, I saw all the beds empty. Accept

Wendy's. She was still snoring through the cold morning. She was muttering something

in her sleep- something about math. I snuck over with a evil smile on his face and

stood right by her bed. Leaning into her ear, I yelled "You failed the math test!",

which sent her waking with a sudden jolt, screaming loud enough that the whole ship

probably heard. Then I was laughing so hard that I was crying. Rolling around the

ground I felt Wendy tackling me screaming "I WILL GET YOUUUUU". Dogging the attack,

I ran out the room and screamed "IM DEAD". She was following close behind. Tackling

me, we rolled around in the hall way when I managed to get her off me (with ease)

and I started running again. I ran into the kitchen where everyone was with a

'rabid, rare, early morning beast- the Wendy' on my tail. "YOUR DEAD" she screamed.

"Well, it's not like I filmed your flip out or anything..."

"Oh no you didn't..."

"OH YES I DID!"

"TIME TO DIE! HIAAAAAHHH!"

"Uploading to YouTube..."

Then she tackled me, but missed and caught Lloyd. I ran to hide behind Natsu. "Save

me Natsu, I unleashed a demon!" Natsu walked over to Wendy and said "Chill girl" She

sighed and sat down at the table and started eating a waffle. "Way to tame the demon

Natsu! And this is why we don't wake Wendy up in the morning!" I Said as I sat down.

I picked up a bagel with cream cheese and ate. "Night, what did you do to Wendy?"

Sensei Garmadon asked. "Well, she was sleeping and was dreaming about a math test,

an I screamed in her ear 'YOU FAILED THE MATH TEST' and she woke up screaming and I

got it on camera. Wanna see?" Before he responded I pulled out my phone and showed

him the video. It already had 2000 likes on YouTube...

Moving on... To the mall!

Hehehe

Night's PoV

Ok so he wants flame beats? WELL KAI'S GONNA GET DA FLAME BEATS. I ran into Electro!

and headed towards the the headphone department. And there they were the last pair

of flame beats...

GREY POV

This giant mall. It's amazing. With 6 floors, it's the biggest mall in Ninjago. The

hardware store was on the 6th floor. Great- right? Nope. 2 words for ya

BROKEN. ELEVATORS.

26000 steps later...

There it is! The hardware store! Yes! I can get Nya's gift! The store was mostly

empty and the drill was just sitting there. $30. Boom. That is how you secret Santa.

The ice way.

What does our other ice user make of this...

Well, Nightcore's favorite colors are green, turquoise, purple, and dark blue right?

I hope so. The electronic store is cramped with people. The headphone department. So

many headphones. Ah, the perfect pair, dark blue beats with neon glowing rings. This

just says Nigtcore.

Speaking of Nightcore, how is she doing?...

Lucylucy! What to get Lucy! She likes pink and books. There's the bookstore. Ill get

her a book for part a of my gift. The store is awfully big. There are books on

loads of things! What is this thing? Hmmmm it's a device. What does that say...:

~Dragon Tail- join Natsu, Wendy, Night, Gajeel, Sting, and Rouge as they grow up

with a slight twist! Coming next year! The book will instantly download when it

comes out. ( **Coming to a familiar fanfiction near you...** )~

It sounds like a story for her! Now for part 2- some sort of pink clothing.

Hmmmmm... I enter a store called -Island Shore fashion- and look around. There are

so many women running around, going crazy and what-not. Night would hate this store!

So for Lucy... I browsed the store for clothing for about an hour until... I

saw it. A pink sweater dress with red and white striped leggings. Accessories

include: candy cane necklace and a candy cane striped head ribbon! It's perfect!

But in another store on another floor...

The headphones. They were perfect. Kai would love them! As I grab for the last pair

on the shelf, another hand reaches for the same product. She was a bigger woman with

short brown hair. I almost thought she was a man except for one GIANT detailed that

made me sure she was a woman. She had the meanest expression on her face I had ever

seen. "What do you think your doing with my headphones?" She asked.

"Who said they were your headphones? I grabbed them first!"

"Says who little brat!"

"Who you calling a brat, jerk!"

The lady did not respond with another harsh word, but instead, with a punch. I

dodged it with ease, but she wasn't pleased. She attempted to grab me with brute

fore and take me by surprise, but my amazing speed I dodged yet another attack. Then

the whole store went mad. It started with the headphone department, and then

expanded into the tablet department, then to the computer department until the whole

store was a mess. The lady I was fighting was grabbing some other lady and was

knocking down the aisle sign. She had left the headphones unnoticed. A random guy

was throwing fail punches as I grabbed the headphones and made a beeline for the

register. "If you calm this store, you can have them for free!" The manager said as

she hid behind the counter. "Ok" I said as I started climbing on top of the counter.

"HEY!" I yelled, which cause everyone to stop fighting. I really had no plan so I

followed the rules of life, rule #27 When in doubt, sing! "Becauseeeeeee, In the

meadow we can build a snowman! And pretend that he is-" I sang as best as I could

and by the words- 'But you can do the job when your in town' I had the whole store

singing and leaving the store. As I lead them out, I grabbed my headphones and said

"merry Christmas" to the lady when she responded with "Thank you! Bless your soul

and have a wonderful holiday!"

I lead the singing crowd to the center of the mall (which attracted a lot of

attention). We finished out song as we reached the center. With thousands of people

gathered in the mall, most of them started clapping. I tried to merge with the

crowd, but the crowd just kept on shoving me out. Then the clapping stopes and the

mall was mostly silent. The lady who wanted the headphones started talking first. "A

rumble broke out at the store, and this little lady here, stopped it. It saved a lot

of people and helped us get to realize the true meaning of Christmas! She stopped us

by singing an amazing tune and I think we owe this lady a big round of applause!

What is your name little girl?" All eyes were on me. "Night. That is my name." I

said shyly. "GIVE IT UP FOR NIGHT!" Then they started chanting my name. A very large

crowd ha started to gather and at the front of the crowd was everyone! All the ninja

and my guild mates were staring at me in shock and amazement, so I stare at the

floor. As the cheers grew quiet, the lady spoke again. "Night, would you like to

lead us in another Christmas song?" Once again they were chanting my name.

"Come on Night! You can do it!"

"JUST DO IT!"

"You got this!"

"GO NIGHT! GO NIGT!"

My eyes were darting around and I raised my had for silence. It grew silent almost

immediately. "Guys... I'm sorry. I can't. I'm not that good..."

"Night!" Natsu yelled. "You can do it!"

"But... But..."

"Please Night!" I heard Wendy scream out.

"Uhhhhh..."

"Night, you can do it, I know you can." Sensei Wu said wisely.

Wendy then whispered something so quiet she had to use her strong dragon senses to

heat it. "Night, I know you can do it! Be strong! Be the dragon!"

After a lot more yelling, I silently started sing. "Just hear those sleigh bells

jingling, a ring ting tingling tooooo"

"Sing louder!" I heard Kai yell, so I listened."

"Come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!

Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling yoo-hoo! Come it's lovely

weather for a sleigh ride together with you!" And the whole mall joined in.

It was in that day's evening news and the papers the next morning! Nobody saw Night

the whole morning until about noon when she came in with Lloyd and Wendy. They were

shivering like mad an had huge grins on their faces. They were covered in snow with

sleds pulled behind them.

 **Lizzy: AND THAT'S PART 1 OF CHRISTMAS.**

 **Kai: When is part 2 coming out?**

 **Lizzy: Hopefully soemtime 2015, but probally 2016./**

 **Everyone:**

 **HOPE YOU HAD A HAPPY HOLIDAY!**

 **Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Lizzy here. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. ALSO LLOYD IS OLDER NOW. JUST FOR SHIPPPING PURPOSES. If you could tell, last chapter I hinted** _ **Dragon Tail**_ **coming to fan fiction soon!** **It's a fairy tail story-**

 **Natsu- That stars the dragons! Accept we're way cooler!**

 **Lucy: Any other story ideas?**

 **Lizzy: ~smiles evilly~ oh yeah... hehehe...**

 **Natsu: Like WHAT?**

 **Lizzy: Some one shots, Warriors, Harry Potter, maybe a game one... I really don't know yet.**

 **Kai: Why do you always have headphones in when you write?**

 **Lizzy: Because Pandora rocks!**

 **Oh yeah I forgot a really funny story idea. It's going to be about the characters from this story being written like a set on a movie... It's going to be hilarious...**

 **Ok chapter start...Now!**

 **...**

 **No?**

 **Ok Now!**

It was the day before Christmas and Night, Natau, and Wendy were no where to be found. Lucy just guessed that they went to make a big surprise. The ninja were having fun, getting the bounty covered in Christmas decor. Little did they know that around the whole place, Lloyd was placing random mistletoe around... **(Hehehe)**

~lunch time~

"Anyone seen Night, Wendy, or Natsu?"

"Not at all. How about this morning when you woke up?"

"Nope?"

And if on q, they walked into the kitchen where everyone else was. They were a mess! Night's hair was all over the place, Natsu looked dead on his feet, and Wendy looked like she just got out of bed. Night shot a glance at the clock, then punched Natsu in the face. "YOU SAID WE COULD TAKE A BREAK AT 7, NOT 12." She screamed.

"Well, I'm sorry I lost track of time."

"That's what you said about the break at 1 too!"

"Geez, I was gonna get you, but you told me not to disturb you!"

"Well you said that in the middle of making the gift!"

"It's not like you can't take a break now!"

"Im done now it doesn't count!"

"Says who?"

"I HAS BEEN WORKING SINCE 10, LAST NIGHT!"

"So? 14 hours of work isn't gonna kill you!"

"BUT STARING AT THE COMPUTE FOR 10 OF THEM MIGHT!"

"IT WAS ONLY 8!"

"You gotta add the time editing part a of the gift!"

Lucy and Grey then slapped the arguing people in the face, causing them to just look away and cast evil glares at each other. "WHERE HAVE YOU THREE BEEN? Everyone has been worried sick about you three!" Erza yelled. Night shot her a look and then said:

"Well, isn't it quite natural for us to leave often? We do randomly disappear often."

"Well you shouldn't. It's natural for us to worry. You know, if you told us where you been, we wouldn't care as much."

"Fine! We have been in the coffee shop by the dojo all day!"

"Doing what exactly?"

"Well, we were mainly making a big Christmas gift for anyone, but I did most of the work, and Wendy did a lot too, and Natsu helped I guess- And we drank tea."

"Your rather strange today..."

"Thanks Captain Obvious, you saved the day again."

"I don't need your sarcasm, thank you very much."

"AND I DON'T NEED YOU MOTHERING ME. I may have never had any actual human mother figure in my life, and now is not the time for one to enter it." Night stormed out of the room and Wendy just sighed. "Well... I'm sorry about Night, a couple Christmas Eves ago, something bad happened to her, no don't ask I have no idea, and she then was a grouch on Christmas Eve ever since..."

 **(Geez Night- issues much?)**

-That Night...-

Everyone sat in a circle, waiting for Wu to tell them to pass out there gifts. At the ok, the roo, was suddenly loud and passing out gifts. And before you could count to 100, everyone was back in the circle with their new, unwrapped gifts. Wendy opened her gift first. " Wow! This dress is so pretty! Thanks Happy!". Night was next and she opened her gift from Lloyd "Yes! Candy Canes!" Natsu opened his and pulled out a amazing pyro set. He was to excited for words...

( **Oh god what did I do?)**

Moving on...

Grey opened a box of Axe and started filling the room with the disgusting smell of axe. Lucy opened her outfit and squealed. Erza pulled out a sword and smiled as she put it in her her requip storage. Happy had already ate his fish, Carla had already asked Wendy to help her put on the new outfit, and Nightcore was already plugged in her headphones and blasted music. Kai was also jamming out with his new fire beats. Cole had a box of gift cards and was looking at them with a big smile. Jay already was playing his new game on his new controller. Zane wore his new apron, which said "Who said robots can't cook?". Lloyd pulled out 200 dollars cash and a note that read "Go crazy". Nya was thanking Grey for the new drill, Misako was enjoying the ancient scroll copies she got, Wu was drinking a new flavor tea, and and Garmadon was swinging around a new staff.

Night whispered something in Natsu's ear and he shared the message with Wendy. They stood up and ran away, lost in the shadows. Suddenly the lights were dimmed by Wendy, Night set up a projected and Natsu stood on the couch with a spotlight (from where, the world will never know). "Ok guys, we have been working since 12 last night and we made four videos. We hope you enjoy!". He sat down as Night pressed play. A video appeared:

 **(If you would like to see the videos, search it up)**

Video 1- It started out with a intro to the song Windfall by Thisisthefatrat. It started out as 3 animated characters, that looked like the three who made it. Night was on the piano, Wendy was on the Violin, and Natsu was on... The marimba? Then a song filled the air. The song was sung by Night and Wendy, and the song was carol of the bells.

Video 2- It was practically Every Christmas Ever (by smosh) with a few different jokes. One of the unique jokes was- Night and Wendy were caroling at Natsu's house and they slowly robbed him and at the end, Wendy yelled "You been robbed!" And then Night yelled " And this is why you don't let carolers in your house." At this video, everyone on the bounty was roaring with laughter.

Video 3- the 12 pains of Christmas the music video,sung and acted out by Night, Wendy, and Natsu.

Video 4- Behind the scenes- just a complete collection of fails of them.

After the end of the last video, they were speechless. Then Lucy said "And you spent 14 hours on that? It looked like it took forever!" Night sighed. "Yeah, most of the 14 hours was me failing at animating. It took me about 10 of the hours were me lip syncing it. Also 3 of the hours were Natsu yelling at me to work faster. And the last hour was me yelling at Natsu to do it himself". Night yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed. Anyone joining?"

 **(Shipping time!)**

Then everyone in the room stood up, accept for Kai and Lloyd, who said they were not tired. While everyone was asleep, or so they thought, Kai and Lloyd went out to the top of the bounty.

They sat in an awkward silence until Lloyd said "Wow, this sky, it's so beautiful, it looks like that one painting. What's I called?"

"Starry Night?"

"Yeah- that one!"

"Yeah. It does look like the painting."

They were silent until a strong blast of wind caused Lloyd to jump into Kai's shoulder, who surprisingly wrapped his arm around Lloyd. They both blushed and didn't move. They sat there until Kai asked "Lloyd, can I ask you a question?"

"Uhhhh... Sure?"

"How would you react if I told you I liked you..."

Lloyd blushed and started muttering "errr I would probably say-"

"I like you too?" They said together.

They both looked away and blushed. Lloyd was so red, that if you compared his face to a tomato, I think his face would be greatly redder. Kai then said "Well I don't like you Lloyd"

Lloyd looked away.

"I love you, Lloyd, I love you" Lloyd looked up at the sky and replied with "Kai, I love you too." He looked at the mast of the bounty and said "Kai... look up." Kai followed his gaze up to see a small green and red berry hanging above their heads. "Mistletoe" Kai shot a look at Lloyd and suddenly kissed him. Lloyd was surprised, but kissed back. Their first kiss lasted for many minutes until they broke up and decided to head to bed. Little did they know that someone was filming them for blackmail...

 **(Also, little did they know that 2 other couples were doing about the same thing at different places...)**

~the next morning~

Everyone was up and it wasn't even 6 yet! Night looked like she was about to crash. There were several packages under the tree. Lloyd started passing them around. One for Natsu, one for Nya, here's 3 for Zane, oh look one for me! Ok here's one for Wendy... This went on for about 10 minutes and still, Night didn't have any gifts, there were still gifts under the tree, and finally one was given out to Night. Lloyd had to poke her for her to wake up. "Huh?" She said as Lloyd tried to give her the gift. "Night, it says your name on it. You better open it." She took the gift cautiously and was then handed a strong envelope. "Wow, I got somethings!" Everyone started opening their gifts. Night cautiously opened the envelope and pulled out a lot of money and a note. It read: "I don't know what you want, so you can pick out your gift. -Santa". "Wait, if this is what I got, then who is this from?"

 **(Even when someone tries to break your spirit...**

Everyone was silent as she unwrapped the box. It was a black crate, with a white circle with a white 'X' on it. She opened it and pulled out a stack of papers. They were blank to everyone else, but I guess there was something written on the papers. She was reading through the papers, and as she went on, no emotion filled her eyes and the more and more she read. When she reached the bottom, there was a button. She pressed the button, and a holograph appeared. The words "I will find you. I will not stop. This can only end bad for you. We are watching. We have a plan to destroy you. None of your loved ones shall live unless you give up yourself to us". They were imprinted in red letters and looked like they dripped of blood. Night froze up and collapsed as the hologram faded. Then she did something that only Natsu and Wendy recognized and when they did they panicked. "NIGHT NO!" They screamed as she went into dragon force...

She went calm after a minute and sighed. "DANG I FELL FOR A TRAP, please tell me this is a troll and these people aren't gonna come after me again?"

"Night if I say no, will you go back into... DF"

"Probably."

"I'm sorry it not from any of us."

She muttered the whole curse alphabet under her breath, the looked up and smiled at Wendy and Natsu.

 **(... Keep on smiling, don't let them take control)**

"I can't believe they try and ruin my Christmas spirit. They just fail so bad. Come on Natsu, lets land and make a fire!" She ran out of the room with the box. Natsu ran after her with a smile, and everyone else just shrugged and followed. There was a stack of logs on top of the box and a roaring fire jutting out for it. Night suddenly had a s'more kit and a smile on her face. Then, they were sitting around Telling stories and laughing, the box left forgotten, which is now a stack of ashes.

 **Even through the darkest moments, go back to the good moments and remember. Remember the smiles, the joy. Don't ever forget that.**

 **And that's how to pull off a Christmas special in the new year!**

 **Yay hope you enjoyed!**

 **Review, follow, favorite**

 **:D**

 **Bye**

 **\- ^~^ Meow **Lizzy16823~~**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Hey guys I'm so sorry for not uploading this! I have many reasons:**

 **\- I hurt my neck skiing.**

 **\- I had my first gymnastics meet of the season |i got like 12 on bars and that's it|.**

 **\- I have been busy with school. (Ughhhh)**

 **\- Laziness.**

 **\- NEW SEASON OF NINJAGO I NEED TO WATCH. ITS AMAZING BTW.**

 **I made a HUGE error in this story. I forgot Cobra's name and called him Alder- WAIT. HE IN STORY NOW?...**

 **I just got 3rd place in a poetry contest.**

 **I was watching some anime I think it was called** ** _Nura: Rise of the Yokai clan_** **. It was so cool!**

 **I would also also like to say that Dragon Tail will be up soon. As soon as I type it. And write more chapters.**

 **Thank you Yellow Slasher the Kitten for your AMAZINGNESS. You rock.**

 **Hehehehe so you remember Hana and Buki from the training chapter? Well they are my friend's role play characters and they said that there charecters could love each other. I may or may have not persuaded them to do that. Heheh**

 **Now, A chapter.**

Sensei Wu's PoV

"Ok everyone." I said. "We are going on a very important job. We have been called to go to a village out west. It is an 4-day trip and we're not stopping. We will pick up supplies today. Nya- take Misako, Erza, Lucy, and Wendy to go get the stuff. The rest of you will train today." As the girls left, Night entered the room wearing her normal getup and a hoodie. "So" she said

"What we doing today, Sensei?"

"Training. Everyone, follow me!" I lead the people who didn't go get supplies to the dojo. Everyone stood on the lime at the edge of the dojo. I stood with Garmadon in the center. I gave a blindfold to Lloyd and we all circled around him. "Ready. Go."

Night's PoV

The first ninja to attack Lloyd was Cole and he deflected it with ease. I had a plan, whispering it to Natsu, who whispered it to Grey, they nodded and hop to the other side of the arena. They launched their attack and I moved without making a sound. I attacked him from beside with a kick to the gut and knocked him to the floor. "Natsu, Grey, good job!" I yelled as I ran over to high-five them. Everyone just stared at us. "W-What? We do something wrong?" I asked. Lloyd walked over and said "Wow, you did that without magic?

"Yeah like we said, we really shouldn't use magic here..."

"I wanna see your magic."

"No Lloyd. Not today." And idea popped into my head. "Natsu, come with me." I ran out of the room, dragging Natsu behind me. I hear as we leave "Grey, what's their magic like."

"Strange. At normal times, their magic is one of the strongest, but when they get angry, we'd be screwed."

"Wow."

I ran into a spare room and summoned a pot. In the pot was a green liquid that smelled of potato soup. "Natsu, it's done." I grabbed shot-glasses and filled two of them with the liquid and bottled up the rest. Passing a shot to Natsu, we each drank the potion in one sip. It tasted disgusting. I wanted to throw up so bad, but if we did it wouldn't work. I had a massive headache, but now at least we won't be throwing up,the whole time.

Natsu and I left the room and ran to the kitchen to rinse the awful taste out of our mouths. Grey was there with two waters already. "I thought you two would-" he never finished his sentence because Night and Natsu tackled him and stole the water, which they slammed in 1 sip. "Ahhhhhhhhhh- that's better." Natsu said. "Wait Grey, why did you have water?" Night asked curiously. "I was bringing some for she Sensei" he answered with annoyance. "Why did you need the water, and why aren't you guys sick?"

"Potion"

"Oh. Makes sense."

It has been 2 days since they started traveling, and they're going at a faster pass they they were needed to. Natsu and Night weren't throwing up. The ninja were surprised to hear that they got motion sickness.

That night I woke up to find the room full. Everyone was asleep- accept Wendy. I didn't hear her gentle breathing, so I got out of bed and ran up to the open air. Wendy was there, her legs dangling over the edge of the bounty, a glider laid across her lap (like what Ang has in avatar the last air bender). I sat beside her and requiped an identical glider. I stood up and jumped off the edge and into the night air. I opened the glider and glided around the night sky. Wendy hoped off and we flew up into the sky. As we flew high we saw a strange disturbance on the forest. As we flew down, we saw the forest had turned dead, foggy, and dark. I shot a glance at Wendy. It reminded us of a dark time. The attack of Orasion Seis.

We entered the forest, glancing around at every sound. And if the forest turning weird wasn't enough, there was a strange blimp soaring the skies above it. We flew on top and landed above a window where we looked in and saw a strange guy with a staff, a weird ghost-man, a lot of snakes, skeletons, stone guys, and ghosts too! They were writing on a chalkboard and arguing. It was loud so we flew off in confusion, but by the sound of it they were up to no good. Wendy and I were confused. The weird people's conversation made no sense at all. All I heard were the words 'Kill' and 'Magic'. I sighed and jumped of the blimp with Wendy.

Suddenly as we flew off, a large gust of wind struck us hard, causing me to fling my neck foreword and back. Owwwwwww... Looking back I saw a strange man with black hair and ghost-like abilities standing on top of the ship, blowing us away. Wendy looked ok from the gust, but my neck hurt like crap.

As we glided over to the Bounty, I realized how much trouble we would be in. Grey stood on the deck, tapping his foot. When we landed he spoke " I knew you two went out."

"Sorry Grey!" I said.

"Too late, you too caused us all to worry. We thought you two died or something."

"Grey, were sor-"

"Come with me." He grabbed us by the ears and dragged us down to the kitchen. Everyone there looked tired and worried, but their emotions changed to joy and anger. Lucy and Erza ran up and hugged Wendy. "Erza...Lucy... I really sorry! I couldn't sleep and I sat on the deck and then Night joined me then we played on the ground!" Wendy said as she hugged them. Night looked out the window and rubbed her neck. Staring deeply, there was no sign of he ship.

Time skip brought to you by laziness

?'s PoV

It was late that night on the bounty and everyone was asleep. Heh heh. This will be the best time to attack, A few of my men jumped on the ship in silence and threw a special spell that made everyone on the ship sleep. I put on a mask and gave out the rest of the masks I had. We crawled in and picked up the ninja one by one. But the strange part is that there are 6 extra people... We grabbed them too. Dragging their limp bodies, we threw them on our big white blimp and flew away...

Lloyd's PoV

Huh? Where am I?! This isn't the bounty! Where am I? Where are my friends? Suddenly a loud speaker boomed it the small white room.

"Hello!" Said a shrilly voice. Like... Pythor! "Unless you wish to see your friends and not die, please follow these simple instructions;

Get a shower,

Then get dressed in the clothes we have set out for you,

Then once you do that sit by the blue door and wait for it to open. Thank You!"

Huh... That was so weird! So I jut get ready in what they have ready for me? Huh. Ok. I took a quick shower and put on a green t-shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of green socks an sneakers. I sat by the door for about 5 minutes until the door opened. Before I realized, I was grabbed and weird handcuffs were strapped onto my hands and I was lead up a flight of steps into a room with a lot of tables and chairs. Some of the chairs were occupied...Like that's the master of poison over there! Why is she here? They unhooked my handcuffs and I saw Kai, Misako, Wu, Lucy, everyone! I ran over and sat down.

"Lloyd, I'm so glad your ok!" Kai said as he high-fived me. I was so glad he was ok. Nya stood up slightly and looked around. " Anyone seen Wendy, Night, or Natsu?" She asked worriedly. "Nya, I bet they're ok." Jay said as he hugged his girlfriend. Lucy sat in fear. "Natsu..." She muttered worriedly. Grey tried comforting Lucy. "Lucy, this is Natsu we are talking about. He can handle himself. He probably just throwing up or something."

After another 15 minutes, Natsu, Wendy, and Night came in. There arms were held in magic-proof handcuffs and they had fierce looks of anger and determination on their faces as they were led in by members of the stone army. Night kicked the stone army warrior in the face and cracked the stone. He picked her up and threw her into the room, along with Wendy and Natsu. After they shut the door a beep was heard and the handcuffs fell off their hands. They ran over to our table and sat down. Lucy flung her arms around Natsu.

"You scared me so much!"

"Why? I can take care of myself."

"Still..."

Natsu sat down next to her and flung his arm around her shoulder. I looked around the room to see that the only one without power or magic was my mom. As we sat, a strange bone man entered the room. (Bone army leader) He was followed by... MORRO? MASTER CHEN? PYTHOR? WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE? Everyone in the room growled, accept the ones who had no who had no idea who they were. The room went silent when a strange and unfamiliar man walked in. "Settle down, Settle down, unless you wish to die tonight." The man walked in and when he did, Wendy, Lucy and Erza gasped and Natsu, Night, and Grey growled. "So" he said "Fairy Tails strongest Wizards, stuck here. How did that happen?"

Night spoke "Hey... What'shisface!"

"Really Night?"

"Here wait. Lemme think."

"..."

"Snake!"

"No"

"Uhhhh Ekans?"

"Not even close."

"Oh wait that's a pokemòn. Is it Cobra?"

"FINALLY. Wait what's a pokemòn?"

Night finally remembered his name. Natsu jumped out of his seat. "FIGHT ME YOU DIRTY, CHEATING, FAKE!" He yelled as he punched Cobra in the face. Night jumped on him from behind and Wendy stood there in fear. Cobra swiped at Natsu and his poisonous venom got into Natsu arm, causing him to fall. Night let go and kicked Cobra and ran over to Natsu. Wendy picked Natsu up and threw him on the table and started healing his wound. Night stopped fighting and just continued to glare at him evilly. She muttered under her breath silently, then suddenly a black spiral of darkness with stars and galaxies emerged from her math and hit Conra against the wall. Natsu and Wendy did the same, accept Wendy's was made of air and Natsu's was made of fire. Cobrawas knocked out. He woke up suddenly. "Well." He started. "Igneel, Grandneely, and Nightly would be very depressed at how weak you are." This got them mad. "At least we are real, unlike you, you scumbag. We actually earned our magic, unlike you with a lacrimal." Night responded.

"No wonder you all stick together."

"What do you mean by that, I forgot your name again so I'm gonna call you... The Poisonous Buttface."

"It's Cobra."

"Don't care. Your still Poisonous Buttface. So who do you mean by 'you stick together.'?"

"You, Natsu, Wency, Gajeel, Rouge, Sting..."

"So we're friends, so what?"

"Your parents were friends, right?"

"Well, our adopted parents."

"Do you know where they are now?"

"Errrr- You know the story!"

"Yes I do, but tell me one thing, how do you loose a dragon?"

His comment got a gasp from Wendy, Night just looked away, and Natsu just growled. Dragons? Wha do they have to with dragons? Lucy, Grey and Erza seemed to know what was going on.

Cobra stood up and laughed. " The three weakest dragon slayers of fairy tail, stuck here, relying on a potion to stop the motion sickness. Wow, you guys are as weak as-"

He never finished his sentence because a loud screen caught him by surprise.

"NIGHT DRAGON..."

"SKY DRAGON..."

"FIRE DRAGON..."

"ROAR"

 **That's that chapter! I should get to work on the next one...**

 **or or maybe I'll write a new one shot or something.**

 **Tell meh what u want I take suggestions.**

 **I really suck at stop motion. If you know my YT channel you would know!**

 **Good luck with your lives!**

 **lizzy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Lizzy es back with some more Fairy Tail in Ninjago! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I got sick and all I did was sit on the couch and watch YouTube. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Insert clever disclaimer here**

 **Now let's begin!**

Chapter 9

Night's PoV

I can't believe how shocked everyone was when they discovered we were dragon slayers. For some reason, it scared them, but I think The only people we scared were the team Cobra has on his back.

Worst part about it is, he put us in handcuffs that block our dragon slayer magic. I can still requip though. I think there's a spell on the handcuffs, but I'm not sure...

There were only 4 beds. And a lot more people.

1- Wu and Garmadon

2- Kai, Lloyd, and Natsu

3- Jay, Zane, Cole, and Grey

4- Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Misako, and Nya

I didn't sleep. I just sat in the chair and thought about a plan. I still don't know what I'm doing yet. I looked over at the sleeping people. Lucy and Erza cradled Wendy, who was never put in handcuffs. I noticed Kai hugging Lloyd through the night...

That morning I was sitting in the room. I tried as hard as I could to destroy the cuffs. Breaking them was no hope. Biting through them is surely impossible. Lucy summoned all her spirits to try and break it, none of them could. Jay shocked it with lightning to reveal the lacrima that when you hit it, the damage is inflicted on the person inside the handcuffs. Erza tried to cut them off. Nothing worked.

I banged them on the edge of the bed. Nothing happened. Then, suddenly, spikes came out of the thick cuffs and penetrated my skin. Sharp knives dug into my hand, but not into the veins. Blood dripped down my wrists as I ran into the bathroom. I rinsed off the blood and ran out again. Looking at my hands, I gripped them shut and realized what we gotta do to escape.

... TimeSkip ...

"Ok, I came up with a plan of how we can get out!" I said.

"We will all have special roles. Wendy, when the time comes, you gotta use your magic to safely float everyone to the ground. Below us will be a village where you will find food and shelter. Everyone else will follow her up the steps to the top floor which will lead to a hatch, where you can escape. You will have all the masters of elements on your side, so don't worry. Am I clear?" I said to the crowd of masters.

"Yes!"

"Finally! A way out!"

"Let's do this!"

"Night, what are you and Natsu going to do about the handcuffs?" Wendy asked.

"We got that worked out. Ok. Everyone ready?"

"Wait, we're leaving now?"

"Yep! Quick as possible!"

I opened the door and cleared the hallway. Wendy lead everyone to the steps. There was silence due to everyone's excitement. Natsu and I ran the other way. To the control room.

/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\

We reached the control room in silence. On the cameras, I saw Wendy getting everyone safely away as she blew skeletons off their trail. Cobra and the other leaders of the armies were meditating on camera 2. I flipped through the camera; Some snakes and warriors in the meeting room, Bonnie on the stage, and everyone else in their bunkers. Natsu found the keys to our handcuffs and unlocked our wrists. There was cuts on his hands too. Now, the fun part; rigging the ship to explode.

I flipped a few switches and then pressed the red button, not really something you wanna press, but it's how you do it. A voice came over the loudspeaker;

"T-Minus 20 seconds until self-destruct"

I looked at Natsu with a wild expression that I saw mirrored on his face. We ran to the door and threw it open. We ran as fast as we could up the steps and out into the roof.

"T-5 seconds, T-4 seconds..."

The countdown kept counting down. We had no time. No time to think, no time to plan, just go. We jumped off the airship and fell threw the sky. We heard an explosion behind us and the force and the fire pushed us forward. It burned my back, but Natsu turned around and ate it. The fire was enough to turn him into dragon force. The explosion soon finished, and darkness fell on me. It was enough to make me go into dragon force. From what I could see, Wendy was in it too. Small wings appeared in my back and my hair became filled with stars. A crown of rainbow light appeared on my hand and a dark blue wand appeared in my hands.

Then we both flew, Natsu using fire wings, and I using my wings. To fly to the ground. We reached the ground and the dragon force undid itself. We were a mess, covered in blood, sweat, and tears.

Wendy's PoV

I manage to get everyone off the airship, but flying them down was the hard part. I kept looking back at the airship for Night and Natsu, but I didn't see them until it exploded. They fell from the sky, but were able to go into dragon force. I was slowly draining magic. I don't think I'll be able to hold it much longer!

My determination set off a spark inside me. The spark set off dragon force and pink sparkles flew around me, giving me wings and pink hair. I teleported and floated the cloud to the ground. I passed out as soon as we hit the ground.

Lloyd's PoV

The bounty was hidden somewhere in the town. We carried the three dragon slayers as we looked for a place to rest. We found a hotel room and loaded in. Night woke up and then woke up Natsu and Wendy. They looked pretty tired, but they decided to stay up for the meeting.

"Ok, Nya is locating the bounty with her phone. Natsu, Wendy, and Night need to rest- Where's Night?" Said Sensei Wu.

The window was open and on the ground in front of it were Night's hair ribbons. Wendy and Natsu already crashed on the floor. Lucy gazed out the window.

"She'll be fine. She goes out at Night a lot-" Lucy said as a figure swung through the window.

"Found the bounty." Night said drowsily. She grabbed Natsu and Wendy, threw them in their beds and crashed in her own. All of the masters of elements climbed aboard and Nya started it up.

/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\\\

The next morning I woke up in the boy's room. People were spread out across the room. Some were slowly waking, like Karlof and Neuro, but most were sound asleep. I woke everyone up, with some difficulty and lead the men through the bounty to the showers. I decided to let the three dragon slayers sleep.

We all got our showers and went back to our room. Natsu was slowly waking up, but the two girls were still out. Karlof wrinkled his nose at them as he held his towel over himself.

"Why do those two have to sleep here?" He said in a disgusted tone.

"There's no room still with all the other girls." Kai snapped back. We put out clothes on in a awkward silence. The other elementals had to borrow clothing from the ninja and Natsu finally woke up.

We all went down to breakfast, which was in the living room. I tried to start a conversation with everyone, but it failed so I just watched Natsu and Grey fight as Zane started breakfast.

The girls came in and we all sat on the floor and waited for food. Skylor and Nya went to help Zane make 30 million waffles. Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon came in and sat at the end of the people. Zane brought out Waffles and eggs and we started to eat.

"Is everyone here?" Asked Wu.

"No, Night and Wendy are both asleep still." Zane said in his robotic voice.

"It was a tough day for us all yesterday, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was."

Wendy's PoV

I woke up to the smell of waffles. Yum, waffles! The room was empty, so everyone was probably at breakfast. I heard a gasp from the top bunk and saw Night sitting there, trembling and gasping for air.

"What's wrong Night!"

"I had a dream last night. I know how to get home."

"What happened? How do we go home!"

"I-I..." She looked strained and stressed out, like the news she heard was dark. It probably was.

"We'll talk later." I said as Nightcore and Carla walked/flew in.

"Thank goodness you're both alright! Are you ready for breakfast?" Carla asked.

We both nodded and followed the exceeds to the living room. Nightcore casted a suspicious look at Night before blocking the entrance to the room with her wings.

"Are you sure you are both ok? You look like you both saw a ghost!" She said with concern.

"Nightcore, we're fine! Actually the world's gonna end because we can't eat waffles!" Night said. She was still trembling and her eyes were an unusual deep scarlet. Nightcore stood aside and I opened the door and went inside. Carla led me in.

"I can't believe you both couldn't wake up this morning! It's very unladylike of you! Night, don't slouch, Wendy look tall not small." Carla said as we walked in and took a seat.

"Took ya long enough, little brats." Neuro said. Night shot him a look that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Permission to kill?" Night said

"Permission denied." Lucy said.

"Permission to slap?"

"Permission denied."

"Permission to insult back?"

"Ehh... Permission denied."

Night sat down and poked at her waffle. Many conversations were going through everyone, but I didn't join in. Night didn't either, we were both so tired. We just sat there and ate. Night barely ate, her nerves must be getting the best of her...

Kai's PoV

Skylor! She's back! I can have her! Wait, but what about Lloyd... He'll find another...

Wendy's again

I sat and studied the other elemental masters. I was sitting by Neuro, master of mind. Lucy was chatting with Tox, Chamille, Skylor, Nya, P. I. X. A. L., Erza, and Misako. Natsu and Grey were fighting. Everyone else was talking about the airship.

Night fell asleep. She had a blanket over her head and snored silently. I poked her and she woke up.

"Ok, I was asked to take all of you guys to the Grand Ninjago Valentine's Day Ball. I'm sorry, Wendy and Night, but you might be the youngest there. You will all need fancy outfits, which we will shop for today!"

Night moaned. She hated dressing fancy, unlike Lucy, who jumped up in excitement.

/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/

Lucy's PoV

SQUEEE! Dresses! This morning when Wu broke the news to us about the ball, I exploded! I love big dances!

So today, we split off from the boys and went dress shopping. Night and Wendy stayed home with Natsu, saying they were too tired and already had dresses. To make this easy for you, I'm just gonna list what we're wearing.

Erza- Red, revealing dress with purple butterflies and red heels.

Nya- blue, long sleeved dress with sparkles. Had a wave pattern on the skirt part.

P.I. X. A. L.- Purple dress with grey ribbons.

Misako- Simple grey dress with golden ribbons.

Tox- Toxic green dress with purple ribbons.

Chamille- Short yellow dress with blue ribbons.

Skylor- Red dress with orange ribbons.

Lucy- Golden dress, with blue and red ribbons, and her keys around her neck on a chain.

All of our dresses reveal out guild mark. We met up with the boys for lunch at a sushi bar. I chatted with Erza excitedly about the ball...

Night's PoV

Ughhhhhhhhhhh dresses. Hate fancy stuff. I mean, in the one realm, I'm a princess... Wait a second... Why can't we wear our princess dresses?

"Wendy!" I yelled.

"Why don't we wear our princess dresses?"

"We should! There sooooooo pretty!" She said excitedly.

I sat down and meditated into the realm, grabbed our dresses and Natsu's suit and came back.

Wendy's dress was pink with light blue ribbons. Her crown was golden with a few pink and blue gems.

My dress was pure black. It looked like what you would see if you looked up into the sky; with faint stars in the fabric. It was strapless and sparkly. I had a scarf like Natsu's, accept with a hint of rainbow in it. I wore blue high heels and a crown with rainbow gems.

"Wendy! Natsu! Let's go get ramen!" I said. I didn't eat breakfast, and ramen was the only way to go!

Lucy's PoV

I saw Night, Natsu, and Wendy having a ramen eating competition at Tadashi's. I couldn't tell who was winning. I bet it was Natsu...

Lloyd's PoV

We went back to the bounty and had everyone put on their fancy outfits. All of the guys were done quickly, I mean, all we wore were tuxedos with a colored shirt matching our elements.

We sat in wait for everyone. I sat with Grey, looking away from Kai. He chose Skylor over me. I... Feel heartbroken, but... He never really loved me. It was just me and my stupidity. Natsu walked in with a tuxedo on, his pink hair still all over the place.

"What took ya so long flame brain!"

"I just woke up ice princess!"

"Don't call me ice princess, flame brain!"

"You wanna go, ice butt?"

"Anytime, anywhere, flame butt!"

Then they started fighting, but only was stopped by Wu.

"Boys! Stop it!" He yelled. They stopped immediately and sat down, glaring at each other.

"Night! You didn't even put your hair up, or even wear makeup!" I heard Lucy yell.

"So?" Night responded.

"Your supposed to look nice!"

"It's not the ball yet!"

She sighed and opened the door. I saw every single one of them wearing beautiful dresses, covered in designs based on their elements. They all were so extravagant and wild! They were beautiful. Even Wendy's! Night's just looked like the night sky, but it was still pretty! Hair and makeup done up all pretty, and I knew we could rock this ball!

We all stood there in silence until Night said:

"Now what?"

"Now, we dance!" Sensei Wu said. Misako turned on some classical music and grabbed Garmadon's hand and they danced. Natsu grabbed Lucy, Erza dragged Grey forcefully, and Nya and Jay hopped out there too. Slowly, everyone joined out on the floor; Pixal with Zane, Tox with Neuro, and so on. Then, there were four; Skylor, Night, Kai and I were all standing there. Skylor politely asked Kai and took him out to dance. Kai looked star-struck. Not that I care...

Ok, maybe I do..

I was mad; angry; sad! I don't think I can have Kai. Skylor and him are just perfect for each other! I'm not worth anything.

I looked over at Night and saw her stand. She walked out if the door and left. I watched everyone dance. Wendy was with Cole; he whispered in her ear something, smiled and nodded. She glanced at me and ran over.

"Lloyd! I'm sorry about Night! She hates dancing! Would you like I dance?" She said as she bounded over; her hair in pigtails.

I smiled at her. She was cute, nice, and smart. I need a person like her.

"Sure!" I said as I stood up. We stepped out onto the dance floor and slowly started dancing. She looked up at me with her chocolate brown eyes and I looked down at her with my emerald green eyes. She reminded me of a perfect lover, one I would never had. A tear fell from my eye, and she gazed up at me with concern.

"I'm... Sorry Wendy." I said. Then I turned around and ran out of the door and left Wendy standing there.

I lost track of where I was and ended up by the big room with a piano. From inside, I heard the piano playing a silent tune. I heard Night's voice slowly join in.

:| Song- Lost Boy (Nightcore edition) |:

"There was a time when I was alone

Nowhere to go and no place to call home

My only friend was the man in the moon

And even sometimes he would go away, too

Then one night, as I closed my eyes,

I saw a shadow flying high

He came to me with the sweetest smile

Told me he wanted to talk for awhile

He said, "Peter Pan—that's what they call me.

I promise that you'll never be lonely."

And ever since that day...

I am a lost boy from Neverland

Usually hanging out with Peter Pan

And when we're bored we play in the woods

Always on the run from Captain Hook

"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,

"Away from all of reality."

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe

Believe in him and believe in me

Together we will fly away in a cloud of green

To your beautiful destiny

As we soared above the town that never loved me

I realized I finally had a family

Soon enough we reached Neverland

Peacefully my feet hit the sand

And ever since that day...

I am a lost boy from Neverland

Usually hanging out with Peter Pan

And when we're bored we play in the woods

Always on the run from Captain Hook

"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,

"Away from all of reality."

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling,

Even Captain Hook—

You are my perfect story book

Neverland, I love you so,

You are now my home sweet home

Forever a lost boy at last

And for always I will say...

I am a lost boy from Neverland

Usually hanging out with Peter Pan

And when we're bored we play in the woods

Always on the run from Captain Hook

"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,

"Away from all of reality."

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free."

I heard Night sing. Her voice was beautiful! I didn't know she had such talent! I opened up the door and walked inside.

"Night! That was so good!" I said to her.

She was staring down at the piano in embarrassment.

"Not really..."

"Yes really! Play another!"

"Er- ok."

She opened her book and pulled out a sheet of paper. The title marked "Canon". She played the song beautifully and when it ended, I clapped.

"Good job Night!"

"What's going on here?" Kai came in and Night hid behind the piano. Everyone else walked in and Night stayed hidden behind the piano.

"Lloyd, you play the piano?" Kai asked.

"No. It was..." I glanced at Night. She shook her head violently and gave me her phone.

"This game." I finished. I started playing the game on the screen. It was piano tiles.

"Hmmm... Ok..." Kai said. We all stood there in silence.

"Have you seen Night?"

"Ummm.. No."

"Er, ok." He looked at me with concern.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah! Why do you care?" I said hostilely.

He had a shocked look on his face of confusion and worry. Then he just walked out of the room. With Skylor. Everyone else left and then Night finally decided to stop fighting.

"What happened between you and your boyfriend?" I looked at her when she said that.

"W-What do you mean?"

"You and Kai. I saw you two out on Christmas Eve."

"W-What!"

"Yeah. Tell me what happened."

"Well, at first we both liked each other, then he went for Skylor and left me."

"I am very sorry. What's your favorite song?"

"It's called... snow fairy..."

"I love that song! Here, I'll play it!" She started playing the piano to the tune. We both joined in on the lyrics, her in Japanese, and I sang the English...

Kai's PoV

Something was up with Lloyd. I know it. We all decided to go back to the room to dance, but I didn't feel like dancing. I had to know what's up with Lloyd.

I peeked in the door and saw him, sitting with Night, laughing and smiling about something. It made me jealous. It made me mad. It made me heartbroken.

Then, they started to sing. Snow Fairy. They sang it so beautifully, I pulled out my phone and filmed the whole thing. The world's gonna love this!

 **Lizzy: Hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Everyone: Happy Valentines Day!**

 **Lizzy: And always...**

 **Natsu: Review**

 **Lucy: Follow**

 **Wendy: And favorite!**

 **Carpe Diem**

 **-Lizzy**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been uploading my other stories, it's just I have been enjoying writing this. Also I upload a new story on here for warriors so if anyone of you guys enjoy the warrior books, check it out!**

 **Tell me what you think and if you have any requests, I'll take them!**

 **Question of the Day: What type of stories do you want from me? I may write them!**

 **Also if anyone here plays Unison League, I play. My ID is 2091491676 for it and I'm NekoLizzy. I am the leader of the guild Darkest Light. Also please check it out if you haven't played. It's free on the App Store.**

Night's PoV

Today is the ball and everyone is already getting ready. It's only 3 o'clock! The ball starts at 7! We don't need to get ready yet!

I didn't want to get ready yet, so I slipped out to get a float. The coffee shoppe was warm and toasty after walking down the cold winter streets. It was packed with people, getting coffee before the ball and chatting excitedly about it. A reporter was there and he was talking to some people about the ball.

Oh my gosh, it's like Zeus was coming to the ball the way everyone was talking about it!

I stormed up to the register and ordered a root beer float. The lady at the desk gave me my drink with a smile and walked off to help some mother, whose child just exploded and managed to flip the table. I sat at the bar-like window and gazed out at the busy street. I sipped my drink as a lady dragged her boyfriend to the nearest dress shop. I didn't realize that a boy sat beside me.

"Hello." He said. I finally realized he was there and zipped up my hoodie. He had shaggy black hair and brown eyes. He held a coffee in his hands and had a warm smile on his face.

"Do you mind if I sit and chat with you?" He asked.

"Not at all. Go ahead. " I said. People shot glares at me from wear they were siting, despising my outfit. With a black hoodie with cat ears, short black shorts, tall black and turquoise boots, and a rainbowish scarf, I looked pretty out of place. We sat in silence for a minute as I finished my drink and got a refill.

"So." He said.

"What's your name?" He asked. I shot him a small smile.

"Night. That's what everyone calls me." I said.

"Mine's Mark."

"Nice name."

"Same to you."

"Thanks. Ugh, I hate this. The ball. Everyone's running around and making such a big deal about it!" I said as we saw a bunch of girls run through the streets in their dresses.

"I know! It's so annoying!" Mark said.

"The worst part is that I have to go!"

"Same!"

"At least I'll know someone there."

"Yeah. Do you got a phone?"

"Yeah. Wanna swap numbers?"

"Sure!." As we swapped numbers, my phone rang. It was Lloyd. I picked up the phone and mouthed sorry to Mark.

"Hello? Dude what do you want?"

"Where are you?"

"The coffee shop.."

"Get home fast."

"Why?"

"You know how at the ball, they have music..."

"Yeah..."

"Well for some parts, they want classical music on the piano.."

"And..."

"The pianist can't come, so they need a replacement. Can you do it?"

"Ummmm... Fine..."

"Great! Thanks! Bye!"

"Umm... Bye?" He hung up the phone.

"Hey Mark, I have to go, I'll see you at the ball!" I said as I ran out the door.

"See you later." He said in respond with a smile.

/\\\\\/ Time skip when Night gets home\\\\\/\\\\\

As soon as I entered my room, Wendy and the other girls tackled me and got me ready for the event. With long, fishnet gloves, I tried I push them away, but they wouldn't. I sat in the middle of the room and pouted as they made me look pretty. Natsu, Lloyd, and Grey walked in. I yelled to them but Lucy told me off so I just sat there as they gossiped and chatted excitedly.

I finally was dressed up and we still had 2 hours. I worked on a computer animation in my bed until the ball.

/\\\\\/ TO LE BALL \\\\\/\\\\\

As we walked in, I noticed already how crowded it was. I have to play for this?! Oh my, what did I do to get myself this deep. I didn't have to play until 7:30, so I spent the time looking for Mark.

I found him in the hallway outside the ball. He stood there in a black tuxedo with a pink shirt; his black hair jelled down. We chatted with each other for a while until-

"Would the replacement pianist please come to the stage?"

Oh gosh. That's me! Mark shoved me on stage. I saw Lloyd in the crowd with everyone else. My nerves increased rapidly until I saw what I would be playing;

Canon  
Cancan  
Break my mind  
Bohemian Rhapsody  
Snow Fairy  
Gibberish  
FnaF song  
Am I wrong  
Endless  
Lost boy  
Never be alone

:| Just insert your favorite songs as piano editions, that's what I did!|:

It was a long list, and I knew all the songs. I pulled a cape up around my neck and over my head a I walked to the piano and stared playing.

Wendy's PoV

Night played the piano so well! Natsu and Lucy went out to the dance floor. Nya and Jay, Grey and Erza, Skylor and Kai, and Misako and Garmadon were dancing around the floor too. Boy, Wu was right! Nobody my age was here!

Looking around, I saw a boy my age standing by a pillar. He had golden hair and green eyes. I walked over and introduced myself.

"Hello! I am Wendy!"

"Hello Miss, I am Jack. "

"Nice to meet you Jack!" We chatted for a while and soon started dancing. It was a graceful event of my life and one of the greatest. We also ran into a boy named Mark, who met Night and already chatted with her. Looking for my friends, I say Lucy give me a smug look. Oh no...

After Night finished Canon and most of her songs, a man stood on the stage. He wore a silver suit and plastered on a grand smile.

"Hello hello! I am your host of tonight's ball; Daniel Davidson!" He said in his squeaky voice.

"Today, we're celebrating this ball in honor of the elemental masters! Would they like to join us on stage?" He continued. Lloyd came over to me and dragged me up to the stage, Natsu and Grey glares at each other as they stood by their girls. All the others gathered around the stage, though Night still sat at the piano.

"So, I see some new faces! Care to explain?" Daniel asked Lloyd.

"We just discovered some people who can use magic, from... A quite way away. They were the main parts in our play of escaping the airship." Lloyd responded. He shot a glance at Night, who sat at the bench of the piano. She wore her simple dress, with her rainbow scarf, and a black cape.

"Also." Lloyd continued.

"Would the pianist please play the song 'Lost Boy' and sing along?" He asked.

"Sure thing! Hey! You, the one at the piano! Can you play lost boy?" Daniel yelled to Night. Lloyd shot her a smug look. She shot Lloyd a look that read 'I hate you' and turned to face the piano. She played the notes, that mimicked the song. Then she sang along.

(Her voice would sound like the Nightcore version)

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her on the dance floor. Jay also took Nya, and Tox and all the other elementals found partners. I stood their until I heard a sound beside me. Mark pushed Jack up to me. He blushed, and stuck his hand out. I grabbed it and started dancing with him. I blushed as we danced around the dance floor; ballroom style. I saw Mark siting on the bench besides Night. Her fingers danced along the keys and her voice was barely heard. Mark whispered something in her ear and she sang louder. Her voice was great, I didn't know she was THAT good!

After the song ended, a band came onstage and Night was done with her performance. She walked off stage with Mark and stood in the way back of the ball. I ran over to her and gave her a big hug. As the band set up, people were directed out of the ballroom. We followed the crowd to a giant room with a lot of tables. Lloyd, Natsu, and all the other masters/guild mates sat at a giant table at the front of the room. I sat at the table with them and invited Jack and Mark to join me. It was quite a crowded table... Though someone was missing...

"NIGHT?" I screamed. I scanned around the room, looking for her raven hair and her dress. I didn't see her, and everyone had taken a seat already. I stood up in my seat to look for her, and I still didn't see her. I realized I was being started at. Everyone has their eyes on me as I searched the room. I sat down and quietly and joined in with the silence. Suddenly my phone rang.

-BAJING! BAJING-  
(I dunno lol XD)

It took me a second to realize that it was me. I grabbed my phone out and checked the caller Id. It was Night. I picked up the phone and slid under the table.

"Night?" I whispered.

"Wendy! Quick! How many tables are in the dining room!"

"Why does it matter?"

JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Jeez! Uhhh well there's 60. 60 exactly."

"Thank! Bye!"

"Wait where are you?"

"Outside."

"What are you doing there?"

"Eating."

"The food's in here!"

"I know. I'm eating random dark objects that have been touched by the Night."

"Ok. See you later." I hung up the phone and shoved it in my pocket. As I crawled up from underneath the table, the waiter stood there angrily.

"Are ya done?" She asked angrily.

"Yeah. I'll have uhhhh... The pizza please?"

"Ok." The waiter stormed off. Mark and Jack were glaring at me with concern. We all sat and chatted quietly. The band started playing on the stage. (You could see the stage from both rooms, it's the room divider) After about 10 minutes of waiting there was a loud bang from outside the room and everyone was silent. I slowly crept to the door and opened it slowly. Night stood there, with a noise maker. She smiled and laughed awkwardly and ran off before I could yell. I stormed off to my seat and sat down. Night finally came in and ran over and sat on the floor beside me. She had a bottle of soda.

Our food came out and everyone was nearly silent as we dug in. Suddenly the lights dimmed and we couldn't see at all. Lots of people screamed. Lloyd yelled at everyone to remain calm and the panic fell. Suddenly they flickered on when Night made her way over to the light switch, but the light was still really dim. My senses scented a strange scent. It smelled... Murky and... Strong. The smell of evil. Night peeked out the door and suddenly shut it. She shot me 'the look'. The one that meant trouble was near.

Suddenly the door flew open and Night flew into the wall. A strange man walked in, but I knew who it was already.

"Wendy! You gotta get everyone outta here!" Natsu yelled as a ghostly man walked in.

"Hahaha I have captures your leader! Now give me the three who are known as dragon slayers!"

They had Mavis! 

**NOOOOO NOT MAVIS!**

 **But oh yes :3**

 **So tell me if you enjoyed, also favorite, review, and follow!**

 **Carpe Diem!**

 **Lizzy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello. been a long time! oops XD**

 **BIG NEWS- If I ever animate an intro for this, the song will be monody by TheFatRat! Love their works so much!**

 **Ready for chapter 11? Ok! Lets go!**

 **HAhahahha no.**

TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

XD

 **I swear on the fandoms, that I will never have a chapter 11. Just like THIS YouTube short dosen't have an 11 episode. Guess it in the reviews for a shout out and you get to give my next three shot idea! (Like neglect)**

 **Here are the clues:**

 **-Youtube channel has about 2 million subscribers and 116 videos (As of 4/3/16).**

 **\- The series is about an egg in minecraft.**

 **\- Egg's name is Jason.**

 **\- 16 parts ( As of 4/3/16)**

 **\- The animators of the channel also did the opening ceremony video of minecon 2015**

 **So those are the hints! I just wanna say thank you for the support- yes I am working on the real chapter 11.**

 **So far this story is doing really good, along with all my other stories. March was a great month. Let's make April another great month!**

 **PM ME IF YOU SAW BATMAN VS SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE. IT WASN'T THAT BAD SURPRISING.**

 **See you!**

 **Lizliz**


End file.
